Coffee Talk
by BSnows
Summary: The Clexa AU where they bang and can't remember it right the morning after. Fic originally posted on Ao3.
1. Chapter 1

There's a pounding pain on Clarke's head even though she didn't even open her eyes yet. She frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose. What a hangover. She slowly opens her eyes and glares at the ceiling.

And it is moving.

 _Oh, fuck._

She reaches her hand to her nightstand and grabs her phone to check time. And there are at least 20 messages from her roommate, Octavia.

 _[01:12]_  
 _Try not to break your bed this time_

 _[02:05]_  
 _Clarke I'm happy you've a healthy sex life but PLS I WANT TO SLEEP_

 _[02:40]_  
 _Omg this is disgusting ffs_

 _[03:30]_  
 _Hey what's the name of the drug you both used to NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR HOURS_

 _[04:00]_  
 _OH MY GOD_

 _[04:20]_  
 _I'm going to Raven's apartment. You're a dead woman, Griffin._

Clarke's body freezes for a moment. There's someone sleeping next to her. Not that it's a bad thing, she actually is adept of the life of one-night stands and pretty good known for it, but for the first time she really can't remember what happened and who is it and she's honestly too afraid to check.

It could be a killer. It could be one of her friends. It could be Bellamy.

 _Please, no._

Maybe if she hide inside her bathroom, the person will wake up and see there's no one around and just leave.

 _Perfect._

That's a _perfect_ idea.

Clarke puts one foot down then the other and quickly steps on her tiptoes towards the bathroom. She closes the door and leans against it. The wooden piece is cold and only then she realizes she's fully naked. She grabs her robe from the hanger and clumsily puts it on. It takes a couple of minutes looking at the ground to finally realize what a fucking stupid idea that was.

She looks at the mirror. In Clarke's still drunk brain, looking at the mirror straight into her own eyes is an effective way of getting a little bit more conscious to face the awkwardness from the rest of this morning. And that's all she needed.

She steps out of the bathroom and glares at the bed and-

Wait.

Clarke's mouth opens at the view of a very beautiful woman sleeping soundly. She has pretty cheekbones, wavy brown hair and perfect eyebrows and pink full lips and _oh-_

What Clarke's mind can't remember her body surely does.

It probably isn't very pleasent to wake up to a strange house and there's someone staring and drooling at you, so she decides to make some coffee, I mean, that's the least she could do.

Whilst Clarke turns on the coffee machine, she hears a loud noise from the living room followed by a hiss. It is probably Titus, her cat, and once again she confirms the theory that the main objetive in the life of that cat is to hate Clarke.

And it doesn't take too long so she could hear steps.

"Hello", the brunette girl says, shyly entering the kitchen with Clarke's white sheets covering her naked body. In the moment their eyes meet, Lexa freezes.

 _What a gorgeous woman._

Her eyes look really scared and Clarke could notice how green they are. "I'm sorry, you- I can't find my clothes"

"Good morning to you" Clarke smiles as she pours some coffee on two mugs on the table and handles one to the girl, who shyly takes it. Clarke sits on the small table and tilts her head so Lexa could do the same. Clarke notices the girl has tattooes on her arm. _So sexy._

Lexa notices Clarke's intense gaze and holds the sheets even tighter around her body.

"Thanks" Lexa blushes and smiles back, "I don't do this very often..." she tries to explain herself while she sits down and takes a sip of her coffee. Her posture is so correct it makes Clarke wonder if she's a dancer of some sort.

"Do what? Great sex?" Clarke says while casually taking a sip of her coffee and Lexa coughs in surprise.

A couple of seconds of awkward silence happens. Oh no, the girl really is shy. Lexa forgets for a moment how to speak.

"I'm joking, I'm sorry"

"I-That's ok" she forces a smile. "I'm just really trying to remember your name."

Clarke raises an eyebrow playfully. "Just guess."

"Skyler?"

"Nope."

"Princess?"

Lexa smiles and Clarke chuckles. The girl knows how to joke too.

"For you, who knows. My name is Clarke."

Lexa narrows her eyes as if she was examining the name. "Clarke", she repeats, "that's a pretty name."

"Thank you, it sounds very good when you speak. You have a lovely voice." And once again Lexa blushes and Clarke seems to like when it happens.

"My name is Lexa, it is Alexandria actually," she explains "but no one actually calls me like that, so, Lexa."

"Lexa." Clarke repeats.

Lexa notices the girl is copying her reaction to Clarke's name and laughs. She puts the mug on the table and fixes her eyes on Clarke's.

"Have we met before? I feel like-"

Clarke interrupts Lexa because it is exactly what she's been thinking the whole time.

"Me too."

They smile at each other and the silence is not awkward anymore. There's no need to rush any further conversation.

They've got plenty of time. They know they're not leaving that place all day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, that's not the worse part", Clarke laughs. "I actually may have talked back to that fucker-" she stops talking and immediately puts her hand on her mouth. "Oh, sorry."

If someone ever said to Clarke that swearing is a ugly thing she would tell them to shove their opinion up their asses, but when Lexa said it, she corrected herself at the same minute.

Lexa chuckles but doesn't say a word. She's so absort in Clarke's way of talking and the little beauty spot above her pretty pink lips that she forgets to say something. And this is not the first time it happens on this day.

 _Get yourself together, woman._

Lexa feels so stupid sitting on Clarke's bed cross-legged and talking about everything and nothing at the same time, like teenagers. She's never been a night away from home for the past 7 years and she wonders how she managed to kiss a woman like Clarke last night.

Since breakfast, all they did was talk, laugh and smile at each other. Clarke suggested a bath together but Lexa hesitated too much, so Clarke kissed her on the cheek and let her shower by herself. When is was Clarke's time to shower, Lexa secretly walked around the place to get to know Clarke a little bit better and, well.

The girl really isn't just a sexy body and a pretty face.

There are so many art related stuff in that apartment. The decoration itself shows how into art Clarke is.

She's in love with that girl's soul.

However, Lexa feels pretty anxious the whole time and Clarke completly understands it, so she didn't really tried anything. Yet.

They both want it, though.

"Well, thank you for the dress", Lexa finally says and looks down to the dark green flowered dress. "It's the first time in years I put on one of these. I promise to give it back to you at some point."

"That's not a problem, really," she absent-mindedly answers while putting her hair behind her ear, "it was probably me the responsible for your ripped clothes, so."

They lock eyes for a moment. Lexa bites her under lip and Clarke has to look away. She's honestly this close to jump over Lexa.

For the past 6 hours they have been talking like they've met their whole life, and it felt just like 5 minutes. Clarke thinks it's amusing how shy and sweet Lexa is, and still be able to leave all those marks and scratches on her body.

"You're not believing it, it's _Raven_ who has been texting your mo-" Octavia enters Clarke's room and freezes. "Oh, shit, sorry I-"

Of course Octavia didn't check if Lexa was still there, Clarke usually gets rid of her dates before noon and now it's like, _4 pm_.

"That's fine", Lexa says after Clarke looks at her with scared eyes.

" _Octavia_ ", the blonde returns her look to her friend, who has a very "oh shit" face on. "This is Lexa. Lexa, this is my roommate."

Wait.

Lexa.

Octavia knows that name.

"Oh gosh," she puts her hands on her face "I'm really relieved you both have clothes on."

Lexa looks at the screen of her phone, ignoring Octavia. "I actually need to go," she says.

"I'll walk you to the door" Clarke says and Lexa nodds. She gets up and reaches her hand to Lexa, who takes it.

"Goodbye Octavia, it was nice to meet you." Lexa says as they walk pass by her.

As they walk towards the door, Lexa holds Clarke's hand tighter.

Her heart is pounding fast.

She needs to do something.

"Will you text me later?" Clarke asks as puts her hand on the door handle to open the door, but Lexa stops her. She pulls Clarke by the hand and presses their lips together. They kiss each other tenderly until Clarke puts her arms around Lexa's waist to pull her a little bit closer and-

Lexa pulls away.

"That's not even a question."

Clarke smirks and observes Lexa as she walks away and then closes the door carefully. Her heart is pounding very fast. She's having a heart attack and she blames Lexa and all the junk food she eats every week. But mostly Lexa.

"I can't believe you were banging Lexa Woods." Octavia says as she enters the living room.

"You know her?"

"Yes, Lincoln is babysitting her son," she says, "how hilarious is that because of her I couldn't sleep with my boyfriend and also couldn't sleep in my own home?"

"Her _son_?"

And Clarke's brain immediately puts everything in perspective. She leans against the wall and mildly hits her head against it too.

 _Oh, shit._


	3. Chapter 3

_She smells amazingly good_

 _She is pretty_

 _She is a Cancer and I'm a Virgo so we are perfect together_

 _She laughs like a kid_

 _Her voice sounds like cotton candy_

 _She likes poetry_

 _She plays violent videogames_

 _She runs everyday_

 _She likes to look at stars at night_

 _She has a freakinggijeirgj son_

 _She likes the outdoors_

 _A SON_

Clarke thinks that if she lists in her mind all the amazing things about Lexa maybe she could handle the fact that Lexa has a son and, according to Octavia, a very rebel little one. Not that Clarke doesn't like kids, she actually loves to play and be goofy with them, but they make it all a little bit harder when they're a huge thing to consider in future adult relationships.

Not that she plans to marry Lexa or anything.

 _Who am I effing kidding._

That woman is so cute she wants to marry her just to kiss her face all day.

"His name is Aden," Octavia enters Lincoln's Facebook profile on her phone and searches for Lexa Woods, "here, found it." She hands the phone to Clarke, who quickly grabs it. Lexa's profile pic is so breath-taking Clarke's heart jump a little bit. She anxiously scrolls down the page and it doesn't take too long until she sees a picture of a blonde child sticking his tongue out.

And he is lovely.

"How old is he?" Clarke bites her thumb nail and sits on the couch.

"I don't know, 5 or 6," Octavia sits next to Clarke and puts a hand on her knee "Look on the bright side, you've got yourself the pet you've always wanted."

Clarke leans back on the couch, as if she wants it to swallow her and make her disappear.

"Oh my God I destroyed a family, this kid, oh my God, I am going to sit on satan's lap when I die and-"

"Pipe the fuck down Griffin, she's a single mom," Octavia chuckles. "Lincoln commented before that he had a friend that had adopted her baby nephew because his parents died when he was little and they only had each other so, she adopted him", she explains. "Lincoln says they're like super close and cute with each other."

Clarke's heart hurts a little bit. She imagines how painful all that experience was and how it must be hard to raise a kid alone. She understands that leaving him home alone to be with a stranger must be challenging for Lexa, especially because she probably doesn't want her and the kid to get hurt. A picture of Lexa being cute with the kid appears on Clarke's mind and she smiles briefly.

"She was so shy around me all day. I wish she had told me about him before, we could've grabbed some decent lunch and I could meet the kid."

Octavia raises her eyebrows.

"You've literaly just fucked her, like, hours ago, can you wait until a week to try to know her family? The Fuck, Griffin?"

"It's more than that," she looks at Octavia and puts a hand on her face in exhaustion. "It's way more than that."

Even though Octavia had never seen Clarke talk like that about someone in years, she doesn't seem surprised at all.

"You can't just play with her, you know? I mean, a kid..."

"I know," Clarke nods. "I know."

A couple of seconds of silence happens until Octavia slaps her hands on her knees. "So, we're going out tonight, right?" Octavia says and Clarke looks at her and slowly blinks.

"I really don't feel like going out."

"Wow, she _really_ got you," Octavia says. "That's so fucking weird."

"Oh my God, Octavia, do you really need to say "fuck" everytime?" Clarke snorts, she gets up the couch and walks towards the kitchen.

Octavia watches her with a very scared face.

"Thank you again Lincoln, " Lexa pats her friend's arm. She looks at Aden, he is too distracted watching some random cartoon on the TV to hear something, but she lowers her voice anyways. "I feel horrible for taking too long to come back home."

"Don't worry Lex, we had fun. Right, little man?" Lincoln looks at Aden, who happily nods without breaking eye contact with the TV. Lexa kisses Lincoln's cheek and opens the door for him.

"Aden, say goodbye to uncle Lincoln." Lexa orders.

"Bye-bye!" Aden absentmindedly says. Lincoln waves at him in response and winks at Lexa before he leaves the apartment.

"I hope you had fun, you deserve it."

Lexa smiles and closes the door. She takes a deep breath and leans against the door and looks at the ceiling. She still can't remember how she woke up in some random apartment, but she knows she doesn't want ever to forget the image of that gorgeous blonde on the kitchen preparing her some coffee. No one had done that to her in so many years.

She doesn't want to forget anything, actually. She feels like she spent all her life waiting for this day to happen. And it was worth it.

"Mom?"

Lexa gets back to reality.

"Yes, love?"

"I like your dress," he says. "It's pretty on you."

Lexa frowns until she realizes she's wearing Clarke's dress. She looks down and grabs the hem, she can't help smiling. She feels happy she has a little piece of Clarke with her. She walks to the couch and sits beside Aden, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his blonde head. "Do you think so?", she hesitates for a while. "Well, it belongs to a friend of mine."

"A friend? Can she lend me one too?" he looks up and Lexa smiles.

"Of course love," she says. "I think you're going to like her."

Lexa looks at her phone on the nightstand and grabs it. It's almost 1 am, what if Clarke is sleeping? Or clubbing? She doesn't want to bother her, she should wait until tomorrow to text something and-

Her phone buzzes.

 _Oh, boy._

 _[12:50]_ _ **Clarke G.:**_  
 _Good night loud girl :)_

 _[12:52]_ _ **Lexa:**_  
 _Good night, Clarke._

 _[12:52]_ _ **Lexa:**_  
 _:)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you listening?" Bellamy snaps his fingers in front of Clarke's face so she could look at him. "Clarke?"

Clarke finally looks at Bellamy, who looks very angry. It isn't her fault that everytime Lexa crosses her mind, she thinks of her lips and her eyes, then she thinks of Aden and within a few seconds she can see herself helping Lexa to choose a cute little tuxedo for the kid to wear on their wedding.

 _Ok, lunch. Right._

"I'm sorry," she says and then pretends to yawn, getting back her attention to her plate of cold pasta. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

"I can see that," he raises his eyebrows. "But it's been a couple of days since you've been acting weird and looking too much at your phone during the meetings. And you know what?" he looks around to see if their boss is around. "Even Jaha asked me what the hell is wrong with you."

It probably isn't very clever to dish your boss during lunch time with a bunch of other workmates, but Clarke doesn't care.

"Oh, he did?" she puts her fork on her plate and it makes a loud noise. "Now he can see through the pot smoke that hovers his head all day?"

Bellamy smiles, trying his best to no laugh. Clarke smiles too, it's not like they have different behaviors inside the building.

"But in the case he asks again," Bellamy says. "What should I say?"

Clarke evaluates her options. He could say that she's stressed, but then it actually makes no sense, Clarke loves her job and it's not stressful at all. It's not everyone that can make it to the Ark Design Co., as known as a pretty big deal on the city and a very fun place to work at. She's almost in her way to get a promotion as one of the best graphic designers of the company, being stressed and tired doesn't look like a good thing to be at the moment.

"You could say that Clarke Griffin is being a stalker for 4 days of a girl she's pretty sure she's falling for, and it's been exhausting missing her this much." Clarke tries to bring it up casually, but Bellamy doesn't keep it low.

Instead, he laughs. Really loud.

"No fucking way!"

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Lunch is almost over, come on, we need to brainstorm a little bit more."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Bellamy asks as he grabs his coat from his chair. Clarke's smiling so big at her phone it is ridiculous. Bellamy thinks she looks like a preteen that just earned a cell phone. "Don't you get tired of texting this girl?"

"Nope," she looks at him and pouts. "It's not her, Lexa takes hours to respond, she's pretty busy working and being a mom," Clarke explains. "It's Raven, she wants me to go at this new coffee shop nearby with her, want to come?"

"No, thank you," he answers and puts on his coat. "I need to do some stuff. See you tomorrow, then, Clarke."

Clarke blinks at him.

 _Some stuff._

"Good nap, see you tomorrow."

Bellamy stops and turns around one last time. "And enjoy your time at the cafe, birthday girl," he smiles so does Clarke.

* * *

"Wait," Clarke says. "Is it here?" Raven hums while she parks the car in a spot in front of the place. It's a miracle, the place is always full. Clarke glances to the coffee shop through the window. This place has been becoming the talk around town and by the way it looks on the outside, she honestly can't understand why. It just looks like a tiny wooden coffee shop with pretty lighting on the inside, surrounded by grey concret buildings. It feels out of place, Clarke thinks.

"Don't judge until you get in." Raven warns. They get out of the car and in a few steps they enter the so called _Tree House._

And Clarke's eyes open wide.

It looks small from the outside, but it actually is a spacious place. Clarke immediatly focus her attention on the sliding door near the counter, it's ajar and she notices there's far too many lighting coming out of it.

"Everything here is organic and it actually has a garden there on the back," Raven points to the sliding door. "There's a deck around a tree and it's the most pretty and flowered open space I've ever visited."

"It's so well decorated." Clarke says and Raven nods with a smile.

They sit on the only empty table by the wall and puts their elbows on top of the surface.

"So, my mom." Clarke begins with a smile and Raven bites her under lip to avoid crying.

"This is ridiculous."

"It is," Clarke chuckles. "But hey, you can't choose who you fall in love with, even if it's your bestfriend's old _married_ mom."

"She's leaving Kane one day, I know it." Raven says, her voice sounding a little bit too serious. "I don't care if it's 50 years from now."

Clarke begins to regret inviting Raven to pass the holidays at her mom's house last year. They both got along like best friends, but when Abby told Raven she's like a daughter to her, Raven's heart parted in a million pieces.

"There's no chance for you Rae." Clarke says and picks up the menu from the table, Raven looks at her as if she was feeling betrayed. "I'm sorry, but I'm saying again, we need to find you a distraction until you get over it."

"Fine," she snorts and picks up the menu too. "Until then I'll choke myself on cappuccino and cookies."

"Good."

Raven smirks.

"And what do you want? Since it's your birthday let me at least pay you something. Anything," she says. "Even the cheapest stuff here on the menu, I swear."

Clarke smiles. She hates her birthdays but Raven always tries to make her feel special by little ways.

"Ready to order?" a young lady asks.

"What are the options for clients that are having their birthdays today?" Raven asks very seriously, as if the quality of the place would depend on that question.

"Oh, I can see with my boss but we definitely have some sort of dessert," she answers, "I'll talk to her and I'll be right back."

* * *

Lexa's a mess. She takes a break from work and sits down on a chair, away from all the people. She takes her phone out of her pocket and thinks of Clarke, as usual. They have been texting for the past 4 days but very briefly, and Lexa wants it just like that. She thinks that if Clarke finds out about Aden she'll probably give up on her, like all the others did.

But, _oh._

Clarke's so good with her she wants to own her attention for as long as she can. The best part of Lexa's day has been Clarke texting her "good mornings" and "good nights".

However, Lexa's probably already so screwed. Lincoln informed her that his new girlfriend is the girl that she met at Clarke's apartment. At this point, Clarke probably knows about Aden. That's why she was recently tagged in photo with a girl on her facebook. They're on a date, Lexa reasons.

 _Lucky son of a biscuit._

She clicks on the photo to see it zoomed and-

Wait.

She recognizes the table and the picture on the wooden wall.

 _"Hangin' w/ bday girl at Tree House"_

"Lexa," Charlotte enters the tiny office. "There's a birthday client."

Lexa looks to the girl, still disoriented.

Well,

 _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

_[6:50] Lexa:  
_ _Hey! Where are you?_

 _[6:55] Clarke:_  
 _At Tree House, have you heard about it?_

 _[6:55] Lexa:_  
 _Sure. You should go visit the garden outside. It's pretty when it's dark_

 _[6:56] Clarke:_  
 _I wish I could, but we're waiting for food first, my friend here is pretty hungry and mad_

 _[6:57] Lexa:_  
 _In the meanwhile you should go there_

 _[6:57] Lexa:  
_ _Alone_

 _[6:57]Clarke:_  
 _Raven wants to kill me just cause I'm texting you while I'm here with her_

 _[6:58] Lexa:_  
 _Clarke. Go to the garden._

 _[6:59] Clarke:_  
 _Oh I love it when you're bossy_

 _[7:00] Clarke:_  
 _Whats so important there tho_

And it's the third time Lexa checks herself in the mirror. First she puts her hair up in a ponytail, then in a hair bun, then she lets it hang loose and puts it all in one side.

And nothing feels right.

She buries her face between her hands. She's about to meet Clarke again and she's having a bad hair day.

 _Get it together, get it together._

Lexa stares herself in the mirror one more time and takes a deep breath. She gets out of the bathroom and walks to the kitchen to look for Charlotte, who is ready to take Clarke's order to her table.

"Pass me the tray," Lexa orders.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," she says. "But before you serve it, give me the dessert."

Charlotte nods and hands her the dessert. Lexa takes a look on the plate that contains a piece of cake. It's chocolate cake, Clarke's favorite, as long as she can remember. She takes hot fudge and carefully writes the words "Happy Birthday" on the square porcelain plate. She smiles at the result of it. She's ready to draw a heart too, but-

"Lexa?" Charlotte asks.

"Huh?"

"Birthday client's friend seems impacient." 

* * *

"Seriously," Raven says, again. "Did they first go plant the coffee and they're waiting it to grow to make our cappuccinos? _Oh my God_."

Clarke rolls her eyes. Raven complains like a grandmother when she's hungry and craving her daily dose of caffeine.

"Rae," Clarke wants to laugh, but she calmly says. "This place is full. It's beautiful, sure" she takes a look around, "but it's about to get dark outside and there are far too many people. Of course it's going to take a little while."

Raven snorts and leans back on her chair.

"As if you're the most patient person on the world," she says. "Oh Rae, Lexa hasn't texted me back yet. Oh Rae, she hasn't posted anything new on her facebook yet." Raven imitates Clarke's way of talking.

Clarke doesn't think it's funny.

"Not funny."

"Here it is," the young waitress puts the tray on the table. She carefully puts the two cappuccinos on the table, the basket of cookies and the dessert. "The cake is on the house." She smiles and heads to another table.

"Finally!" Raven says, her smile is so big it could light up the whole city.

Clarke had always been a big fan of little things, so recieving a free piece of her favorite cake on her birthday is actually a pretty big deal. There's also badly drawn "Happy Birthday", but she's happy with it.

Wait.

She spots a little piece of paper carefully hidden under the cake. She takes it and unfolds it.

" _Go to the garden."_

"What is it?" Raven frowns at her with her mouth already full of cookies. Clarke looks at her as if she didn't understand the question. And she doesn't know what to say because she also doesn't quite know what that mean.

She has an idea. But it would be too much of a coincidence.

"It's nothing. I need to go to the bathroom. Can you wait a few minutes?" Raven almost doesn't hear Clarke, she's too busy dipping her cookies on her cappuccino.

"If you take too long don't blame me if your cake is gone."

* * *

 _What a comfy place._

Besides the calm background music, there are pretty fairy lights all around, colored pillows on top of the deck and a circular outworn bench around an old tree. There are also a couple of tables and, of course, a lot of flowers and plants Clarke had never seen before. Everything looks in perfect harmony. She spots a couple on the bench and she understands why Lexa had insisted her to go there. It can look like a cool hipster place to be, but it is so romantic it gives Clarke's some shivers.

She looks around in hopes she could see Lexa. It could only be her that had written on that piece of paper. Her mind is full of questions but all her heart wants now is to find Lexa, and it is beating so fast she can almost hear the sound of it. Her hands are closed so tight her nails could cut her skin.

And there she is.

Lexa appears from the shadows behind the tree and walks to Clarke with her hands laced together in front of her, her smile is contained but shining bright on her face. Clarke blinks. She looks _so damn pretty._

"Lexa?" Clarke vainly says and pulls her for a hug, and Lexa hugs her back as tight as she can. Clarke can feel her heart racing too and it makes her smile even bigger. She really had missed her.

"Ok, this is all really romantic and scary." Clarke finally says after they spent a couple of seconds holding each other in their arms.

Lexa gives a laugh. "I know, I didn't mean to be this dramatic", she confesses. "But your _friend_ is there with you," Clarke raises an eyebrow, "I don't mean to interrupt your time with her, you- I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Clarke smiles, she takes Lexa's hand and observes as she interlace their fingers together. She looks up to meet Lexa's eyes again.

"And?"

Lexa smiles.

"And I wanted to see you."

"Did you miss me?" Clarke says as she pulls Lexa by the hand, a little bit closer.

"I did," she sighs. "Did you?"

Lexa notices that Clarke's actually staring at her lips, so she slightly bites her bottom lip and Clarke's eyes meet hers again. Clarke's intense gaze doesn't help Lexa's heart to stop beating so fast.

"So much."

"Clarke,-" before Lexa could say anything else, Clarke puts her hand on the back of her neck and kisses her. And there's something in it that makes Lexa remember the night they had forgotten about. It's passionate, it's urgent. Clarke's lips firmly parting her own shaking lips, and it feels like her whole body burns of desire. Lexa deepens the kiss, she wants more. She _needs_ more.

Their lips separate for a moment and they look at each other.

The feeling is mutual.

"Lexa," an employee says, and Clarke closes her eyes. Lexa takes a deep breath and looks at him, he has her phone on his hands. "I'm sorry, you forgot this in the kitchen and it has some missed calls."

Clarke looks at her.

"Thank you. I'm going inside in a moment."

The man nods and gets back inside.

"Do you work here?" Clarke asks as she puts her arms around Lexa's waist.

"This place is mine, actually."

"I didn't see any of this in your facebook." Clarke regrets it even before she finishes the sentence. Lexa chuckles, she's happy she's not the only stalker.

"I hate this, but I really have to go."

"And I need to check how's Raven after her sugar rush."

Lexa gives a little peck on Clarke's lips.

"I'll text you soon," Lexa says and Clarke lets her go.

Clarke finally realizes that she's been having a heart attack this whole time.

 _Goddammit._

"Lexa, wait," she says before Lexa crosses the door. "Text me when you're going home. Please."

Lexa looks at her and smiles.

As soon as Lexa disappears from her view, she clumsily looks for the nearest chair around and sits on it, she stares the floor for a couple of seconds.

 _I'm so screwed  
_

* * *

 ** _HEY GUYS! Hope you're enjoying this fic. I'll let my tumblr here (_** ** _loupagneau_** ** _) for you guys to follow if you want to. I post my fics there and I reblog mostly clexa and random stuff. Lots of love! xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Lexa says when they finally run out of topics to talk about. They are walking together on the sidewalk, Lexa has one hand in the pocket of her black pant suit and the other is holding Clarke's hand. "I feel horrible for your friend."

"For real, though?" Clarke raises an eyebrow playfully and a smile curls Lexa's lips. She pulls Clarke closer by the hand and kisses her cheek. "It's ok, she understands it." Clarke says as if her mind isn't thinking the exact opposite of it.

They had finished their coffees and talked for a little bit more when Clarke returned to their table. She told everything that had happened on the garden and Raven looked at her as if she was a proud mother. Then Raven wanted to go somewhere else and Clarke said she'd wait to talk to Lexa and, since she lives nearby, walk her home and Raven was ok with it. She waited on the table for about one hour and kept sending Raven messages thanking her for taking her there and spending time with her and apologizing for skipping the rest of their "girls night", Raven reinforced that she was ok with it.

But Raven is never fully ok with it.

She's going to make Clarke remember it for the rest of their lives.

"I thought, for about 5 minutes," Lexa says, "that you two were in a date."

Clarke wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"She's my best friend and I love her, but she isn't really my type."

"Oh, really?" Lexa narrows her eyes to look at Clarke. "And what is your type exactly?"

"Well," she says. "You know, I'm really fond of people that are virtuous, kind, intelligent, extremely cute, and that owns a very cool cafe" she looks at Lexa and chuckles at the sight of her hiding her face with her hand. "But the ones who are called Lexa? Oh my God, that's even better."

She smirks and expects Lexa to do the same, but she looks sad instead.

 _Oh, no no, don't do this, I can't handle it._

"Clarke, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Lexa swallows her lips and looks away, as if she was feeling extremely guilty about something.

"There's something I need to tell you," she says, her heart beating faster. "And I think you already know."

Clarke slows down their walking pace and nods.

"Your son?"

Lexa looks at her and expects some sort of negative aspect in Clarke's facial expression, but there isn't.

"I love Aden. More than anything. And I do fear him getting attached to someone that's going away."

Something in the way she says it makes Clarke think she's talking about herself too. She stops walking and gently pulls Lexa by the hand so she stops too.

"I understand how hard that is for you," she says. "To trust people to get into your lives. But that's not going to happen."

Lexa sighs and looks down.

And there it is, that feeling again that makes her want to jump over Lexa and smother her with kisses. She's standing in the middle of a sidewalk, illuminated by the light of a streetlight and the stars, and she's holding the hand of the most amazing woman she has ever met. She needs to breath herself to calmness sometimes, because Lexa brings so much happiness into her heart, and it's so pure and special, that is almost feel like a dream and she's about to wake up in any minute. She cares about Lexa so much it breaks her heart to think about her being sad about something that she knows, _oh how she knows_ , it's never happening.

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's cheek and softly strokes her skin with her thumb. "Listen to me," she waits until Lexa looks into her eyes "I know you feel the same as I do, somehow. I know it's only been a few days, but I need you to know that I want to make you happy, I don't intend to hurt you."

"I know," she whispers. "I see it in your eyes."

Clarke tenderly presses their lips together.

"So trust me."

Lexa nods and bites her bottom lip. It is difficult to believe how easy and fast Clarke can soothe her heart.

"And by the way," Clarke does her smug face while they get back walking. "I'm amazing with kids."

Lexa giggles and Clarke immediately looks at her very, very hurt.

"Oh no," Lexa shakes her head, "Aden is lovely, but he's very hard to please."

 _Oh, great._

"He is?" she raises her eyebrows. "Tell me more about him."

Lexa puffs her chest.

"He's 5 and very smart. He's very passionate about animals. He's learning how to write his own name now," she proudly says. "His teacher keeps complimenting him on how sweet and helpful he is."

"Doesn't look like a brat."

"Well, he isn't." Lexa says as a very loud car pass by them in the street beside them. It was speeding so fast it makes Clarke's hair fly everywhere. Lexa quickly changes position with Clarke so she could be on the side of the road and Clarke on the side of the walls, just for protection matters. She does it with Aden so much that she doesn't even notice she's doing that. "Most of the times."

"Most of the times?" Clarke repeats, genuine fear spreading across her body.

"Don't worry," Lexa tries. "He's just like every other kid at his age."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Either he's going to love you or he's going to, you know, be a little difficult."

Lexa looks away for a second and Clarke's eyes widen with dread. She blinks a few times, trying to process that she's about to meet Aden and that this day, this encounter, is way more important than it seems.

And there's a chance that Aden won't like her.

Lexa stops walking and tilts her head towards a black tall building. "It's here."

Clarke holds Lexa's hand tighter.

"Are you ready?" Lexa says with her eyes full of expectancy.

 _Nooooo._

Clarke screams internally, but manages to give a smile.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

There's no sign of a little hurricane coming at their direction, as Lexa had told her it would happen.

But.

 _Holy shit._

Clarke takes a brief look around and she feels like she's inside one of the interior design magazines she once edited at work.

The living room is beautifully decorated in light wooden pieces and shades of blue and green. And it's so organized it makes Clarke think about how could Lexa raise a kid and work at a very bustling café all by herself and still be able to maintain a house in order like that.

She could never do that. Not even with Octavia living with her and helping with their dishes.

 _Shit._

Octavia is going to murder her when she comes home and realizes there's pile of dirty dishes on the sink that was supposed to be cleaned by Clarke.

 _I'm a piece of shit._

Lexa notices Clarke's sudden silence and clears her throat.

"They're probably in the kitchen," Lexa breaks the silence as she puts her keys on the table, making a noise that brings Clarke back to reality.

Clarke looks at her and frowns.

"They?"

"I'm usually here when it's time to pick up Aden from school," Lexa says as she takes Clarke's coat off and hangs it on a silver hanger. "But there are days Anya can't supervise the night shift and I need to stay there, so I call Rosie, our nanny."

Anya.

A tiny bit of jealousy infects Clarke's heart.

She remembers when Lexa told her about her chilhood bestfriend who became her first lesbian experience.

Clarke opens her mouth, but before she could subtly inquire about Anya and where does she fits in her business, a little tornado appears from behind the kitchen door towards them.

He's just the most adorable thing Clarke had ever seen.

A little tornado wearing a dragon onesie and a Star Wars beanie.

"Mom!" Aden jumps in Lexa's arms, who easily picks him up. She hugs him tight and kisses his chubby cheek.

"Hi love," she says as she cleans a little bit of snot from his nose with her thumb. "I missed you."

But Aden doesn't reply, he's too busy staring at this random woman by the door with a very silly smile on.

"Aden, this is Clarke-"

"Star Wars, huh?" Clarke says and then looks at Lexa. "I wonder how could he be so interested about it."

Lexa gives a shy lopsided smile.

She puts Aden on the ground so he could interact with Clarke. This conversation is going to be long.

"Star Warss!" Aden passionately squeals and raises his tiny clenched fists to the ceiling. "Do you like Star Wars too?"

Lexa looks at Clarke and quickly widen her eyes. Clarke understands the message, it's always a risk to talk shit about a kid's favorite something.

But honestly? He needs to know the truth.

"Star Wars is amazing! But I need to tell you something, Aden." Her voice sounds serious and Aden looks at her a bit scared, listening very carefully, and so does Lexa. "Have you ever heard about Harry Potter?"

Lexa narrows her eyes.

"Nop," he shakes his head frantically. "Never ever."

Clarke bends down to be as tall as Aden.

"What if", Clarke smiles and looks at Lexa, whose face express nothing but disgust. "I told you Harry Potter is as good as Star Wars? Or even better?"

"It is?" Aden quickly asks.

Lexa's surprised. Aden had never been this easy to convince.

Clarke nods.

"It has dragons, wizards, fights with magic wands, trains," as she says, Aden looks at Lexa and smiles. "And a very important lesson about love."

"Mom, can we watch _Henry Potter_ with Clarke? Please please please?"

Lexa stares Clarke.

She's so screwed.

"Sure," she says. "But another time, right love? It's late, you need to have dinner and go to bed."

Aden wrinkles his little nose in protest. He looks at Clarke, asking for a little help with his eyes.

"I'm sorry Aden," Clarke says. "But I promise you one day we'll watch it and I'll tell you everything about it."

"So," Aden quickly says as if he just had an idea. "Can Clarke have dinner with us? Mom?"

Lexa looks at Clarke and blushes.

"You don't need to-"

"I'd love to."

Clarke smiles and so does Lexa.

Aden looks at them.

He smiles too.

* * *

It is all too crazy.

Lexa goes out on a friday night and a couple of days after it's safe to say she's falling in love. And the girl just had dinner with her and her son and made him laugh all the time and helped her bring him to bed when he finally slept on the couch after dinner.

No one that Lexa had ever dated got to meet Aden this fast. In fact, some of them took months until she invited them to their house.

But Clarke, there was something different about her.

She remembers when Clarke was taking a shower the day they woke up together and she walked around her apartment to collect informations about her. Clarke had a board on her bedroom full of photos and in a couple of them she was with kids. In one photo, she was playing basketball with a chubby boy. In another, she had a messed up makeup, a deed probably made by the smiling little girl next to her.

Down deep she felt it.

Aden would have so much fun with Clarke. But she didn't know she would make him open up this fast, just like she did to her.

"Thank you, Clarke," Lexa says as she opens the door for her. "You were amazing with him. Really."

Clarke, who's hugging Lexa's body from behind, kisses her cheek and says close to her ear.

"I told you so."

Lexa rolls her eyes. She turns her head to look at Clarke.

"You just make everybody fall for you, don't you?"

"Well," Clarke looks up, as if she was evaluating the answer. "Yes."

Lexa looks at her with the best resting bitch face she can make.

Clarke chuckles and gives Lexa a little peck on the lips.

"But in my heart there's only space for one person," Clarke says. "A woman, actually."

Lexa's heart start to beat faster.

"Oh, really?" she turns her body around Clarke's arms and faces her, bringing her mouth too close from Clarke's. She stares at her lips. "Tell me more about her."

Clarke bites her bottom lip.

"She's the most fucking amazing woman I've ever met."

Lexa rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Clarke covers her mouth with her hand.

"That's ok. I know a way you can redeem yourself."

Their lips get closer.

And closer.

"Mom!"

They hear Aden's voice echoes from the hall.

"I should go." Clarke presses their foreheads together and chuckles.

Lexa sighs and nods. She kisses the tip of Clarke's nose.

Clarke doesn't know why that made her so happy. It's nothing more than a kiss on her nose. But it was so cute it made her whole body tremble with love.

"Take care, ok?" Clarke says as she heads to the door.

Lexa stands there. She doesn't really want to see that woman dissapear from her view.

"You too."

"I'll wait for your text 5 minutes from now."

Clarke smiles and closes the door behind her.

Why is Lexa's heart beating so fast?

"MOM!" Aden enters the living room, dragging his blanket with him.

"Aden," she says. "Please baby, it's bed time."

"But I _can't_ sleep."

"I'll tell you a story if you get back to bed and wait for me. Ok?"

"Deal!" He smiles. "Mom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Clarke left her coat here!" he points to the hanger next to the door. "You're taking all Clarke's clothes!"

Lexa internally smiles.

She wishes.

* * *

 _[10:30] Lexa:_  
 _Did you get home safe?_

 _[10:32] Clarke:_  
 _I did, but now I'm not safe. Octavia is pissed off because I didn't wash the dishes before_

 _[10:33] Clarke:_  
 _Lex, help, she's going to kill me_

 _[10:34] Lexa:_  
 _You should have washed the dishes, Clarke_

 _[10:35] Clarke:_  
 _Whose side are you again?_

 _[10:35] Lexa:_  
 _Yours, of course_

 _[10:35] Clarke:_  
 _Good._

 _[10:36] Clarke:_  
 _Hey, Lexa?_

 _[10:38] Lexa:_  
 _Yes?_

 _[10:39] Clarke:_  
 _Today was a pretty special birthday. Thank you :)_

 _[10:40] Lexa:_  
 _Today was pretty special for me too_

 _[10:41] Clarke:_  
 _s2_

 _[10:42] Lexa:_  
 _s222_

 _[10:43] Lexa:_  
 _Hey, Clarke?_

 _[10:43] Clarke:_  
 _Yes?_

 _[10:44] Lexa:_  
 _Harry Potter sucks_


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't think that approaching a cause you don't really care about is an effective way of merchandise," Clarke clicks her pen and slightly turns her rolling chair. She points to the powerpoint presentation in front of them and looks around at everybody present at that meeting. "That is, _if you'll pardon the expression_ , bullshitting not only our clients and the moral of this company but every single human being that needs proper representation. You're bullshitting what this world has left of humanity," she wets her bottom lip with her tongue. "It's unacceptable and offensive."

An uncomfortable silence fills the meetings room. Bellamy, who's sitting next to Clarke on the round table, looks at her with the corner of his eye. He expects to see Clarke at least ready to explain why would she suddenly interrupt Jaha's pet, Murphy, in front of him, but she leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms, just like a kid.

Of course, she just said what everybody else was thinking about while that well-dressed moron was preaching about the importance of being an ally of minorities causes _because of the company's sales._ But then, to act cocky like that?

Oh, now she's on the phone. Probably texting _Lexa._

Clarke surely ran out of fucks to give.

Bellamy can't help but feel a little bit jealous of Clarke's bravery, though. He would never be able to defend the right thing to do if that meant hurting his boss' feelings and pride.

"Griffin," Jaha interlaces his fingers together and puts his hands on top of the table. "Would you mind discoursing your point of view?"

There are at least 20 pairs of eyes staring Clarke right now.

"You see," she finally says. She pushes her chair closer to the table so she could do the same thing Jaha did with his hands. "Working here is what I live for. I love my job and I love this company. I love it so much that I feel like it's my duty to help lead it to be better and better."

Clarke realizes Jaha's subtle smirk and it gives her all the incentive she needed to continue.

"I'm not criticizing our company or Murphy, but we have the potential to be way better than this. Think of us like a child," and Clarke unconsciously thinks about Aden to illustrate the analogy inside her head. "Think of us like this child that you teach how to be strong, to grow, to dream and reach higher. But what does that all mean if the kid's going to step on people* to get all that later in life?" Clarke frowns and stares the table. "You're raising a monster, not a human being."

Clarke elevates her gaze to strangely find an admiration look on her workmates' faces, except Murphy, who's pretending to look at his cellphone.

"Very well," Jaha says. "I guess we know who's next to present a strategy next week."

* * *

"Do you want a ride home?" Bellamy asks as they walk to the elevator.

"Today I'll have to say no Bell", Clarke says. "I need to go to the market to buy some candles."

"Candles?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

"Lexa loves candles."

By the smirk on Clarke's lips, Bellamy had all figured it out.

She had spent all week telling him about her plans this weekend, and they all included Lexa. Although Bellamy is happy that party girl Griffin is finally settling down, he's truly sorry it's not with him.

"What about the _baby_?"

"He's not a baby, Aden's a little man," Clarke explains. "And he's going to be watching Harry Potter with us and uncle Lincoln and auntie Octavia, and then they'll take him home and stay there with him so his mommy can see some magic too."

Clarke flinches at what she had just said.

"That's... disgusting."

Clarke chuckles and so does Bellamy.

"I bet you have some date as well," Clarke says and Bellamy nods with a smirk on his smug face. "Have fun tonight."

"You too."

 _Shit, you can bet._

* * *

Three bags of popcorn, two bottles of coke and a ton of gummy bears later, the first movie of the saga came to its end. At first, they had put a mattress in front of the TV so Aden could lay there with Lincoln and Octavia, but he preferred to sit between Clarke and Lexa, on the couch.

Everybody fell asleep, except Aden and Clarke.

Lexa, who's hugging her knees and laying on the other side of the couch in an almost fetal position, open her eyes and raises her head a little bit to find Aden laying on Clarke's lap, and the woman is gently passing her fingers through his blonde hair and chatting with him about the movie. Aden has a lot of questions about the next movie. Lexa smiles. That's the best thing to wake up to.

"But will the villain come back? For real?" Aden looks up, frowning.

Clarke sighs.

"Eventually, yes," she says. "But I can't tell you more than this, it's a secret until you watch all of them." She widens her eyes and looks at him in a mysterious way. Aden chuckles.

"Deal!" He smiles.

"Stop brainwashing my kid, Clarke." Lexa protests while she raises her body to sit.

Clarke looks at her, very offended.

" _You_ stop depriving him of good stuff," she talks back and looks at Aden. "Right, Aden?"

He's not really sure about what brainwashing and depriving mean, but Clarke seems to need him agreeing with her, so.

"Right, _Clarke,_ " he imitates Lexa's way of talking Clarke's name and they both laugh.

Lexa narrows her eyes.

"I see," she says. "You're abandoning your mom, I see." Lexa looks away in a dramatic way and Clarke's amused. She looks at Aden to see his reaction, which is instant regret.

"If I were you, I'd apologize." Clarke whispers.

"I'm sorry mom!" He quickly says, but Lexa's still looking away. He gets out of the couch, steps on Octavia's hair, who was soundly sleeping with Lincoln on the mattress on the floor, and throws himself at Lexa's arms.

"Guys," Octavia sighs. That was not the first time of the night she felt little feet stepping on her hair. "Is it time to go home?"

Before Aden could open his mouth to protest, Octavia hits her elbow on Lincoln's stomach.

"Who wants Mc Donald's on the way back home?" he says, trying his best to sound excited with his sleepy voice.

Aden opens his mouth in surprise and looks at Lexa.

"Best. Night. Ever!" he squeals and Lexa chuckles.

She couldn't agree more.

* * *

 ** _*GUYS, I don't know if it is understandable in English, but in Portuguese we use "to step on people" as if you mistreat them to get what you want.*_**

 ** _Also, thank you so much for your kind comments! Hope there aren't many grammar mistakes (I'm not a native speaker) and hope you're enjoying this fic. I'll let my_** tumblr ** _here (loupagneau) for you guys to follow if you want to. I post my fics there and I reblog mostly clexa and random stuff. Lots of love! xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke struggles to breathe normally again, and the warmth of Lexa's body underneath her and the heat in the room aren't really helping at the moment. She starts to regret buying the amount of candles she had bought just to impress Lexa. She gives it a thought and maybe she did had lightened too many of them. It's making the room feel a lot more heated than it would normally be.

"Are you ok?" Lexa chuckles at the sight of Clarke laying in her bare breasts with closed eyes, practically breathless. Clarke runs her tongue over her dry lips before lazily opening her eyes to look at Lexa.

"Who would've known?" she jokes, her voice huskier than usual. "The lady of 'no swearing' in the streets," Clarke tilts her head a little bit. "And a savage in the sheets."

Lexa laughs but can't help to feel her cheeks burning up a little bit, and judging on Clarke's smug smirk, she knows she's pretty red in the face. She knows Clarke loves it when she blushes, though, so it doesn't really bother her that much anymore.

"Don't act like you're so surprised, Clarke," she protests as she rolls her eyes. "Remember all the bruises I left on you that first night?" she passes her fingers on Clarke's bare shoulder to put all the hair that's covering it aside. Her finger traces a little circle on Clarke's pale skin. "Especially," she kisses the spot gently and the feeling of her lips against Clarke's skin make's her open her mouth to breathe out unconsciously. "Right. Here."

 _Fuck._

Lexa has a sex drive that Clarke had never seen before. And it makes her want everything Lexa wants.

Clarke closes her eyes at the feeling of Lexa pressing her lips against her skin, kissing and sucking it so sweet and so soft. She traces a path to her collarbone, then her neck, going all the way until it hits a spot right under Clarke's ear that makes Clarke stifles a moan. Lexa's lips curl into a smile at the sound of it. She rolls aside and pins Clarke to the bed. The sudden act makes Clarke's blue eyes widen with desire.

She needs to be touched.

Lexa seeks for Clarke's mouth, kissing it, tasting it. It's a passionate and lazy kiss until Lexa roams her hand on Clarke's body all the way down her left thigh to crave her nails. She places her hand on the back of her thigh and lifts it up a little bit, making Clarke slightly folds her leg.

"Lexa," Clarke breathes out as Lexa's hands trace her body back up to meet her full breasts. She softly squeezes it and massages it, loving the way it fits perfectly in her hand. She caresses her pink nipple with her thumb before sucking the other one into her mouth. Clarke arches her back, she takes Lexa's hand, that was previously teasing her nipple and tries to lead it between her thighs. "Lexa, _please_."

Lexa doesn't even hesitate to reach for Clarke's pussy. Clarke is so wet Lexa regrets she only feels it now after she had already collapsed in three orgasms in Clarke's mouth. She softly rubs Clarke's swollen clit and watches how her face expresses a mixture of pure pleasure and need. And it takes Lexa a moment massaging her clit and admiring the sounds that come out of Clarke's mouth until she pushes two fingers in her very wet entrance. Clarke opens her mouth to let out a needy moan.

Lexa smirks. Clarke's such a moaner.

She starts to pump her long fingers in and out, watching how Clarke tries to stifle her insisting moans. She kisses Clarke's cleavage before sucking her nipple again and having it between her teeth. Clarke arches her back at the sensation and breathes out for a gasp. Lexa pumps her fingers faster inside Clarke, making they go as deep as they can.

"Right there, _right there_ ," Clarke whispers between soft moans.

Lexa doesn't even think twice before hitting that spot harder. She pulls away from sucking Clarke's nipple to contemplate her face. "Come on, love," she whispers, loving the way Clarke has her mouth open and eyes half-closed to look at her. Lexa sets the pace a little bit faster on purpose. "Come for me."

And it doesn't take much after that so Clarke feels her orgasm wash over her whole body. Lexa sighs, Clarke's so damn pretty. She has a lazy smile on her face and her breathing is quite unsteady.

She takes her fingers out of Clarke and puts them in her mouth. "Suck it."

Clarke watches her and obeys without saying a word. She opens her mouth to suck Lexa's fingers, they're so firm and long, it makes her pussy clench at the thought of them fucking her. Although seeing Clarke sucking her fingers with so much pleasure feels like heaven, Lexa takes her fingers out of Clarke's mouth and kisses her right after, gently sucking her wet lips.

"You taste so good," Lexa whispers as she pulls away.

"You're killing me, Lexa," Clarke gasps. Lexa smiles, the prettiest of smiles.

"Do you want to snuggle a little bit?" Lexa asks as she cup's Clarke's face with her hand and kisses her cheek. Clarke nods at the same moment.

Clarke can barely believe it as she starts to think about this night.

First, she had the chance to watch one of her favorite movies and create a bond with a little kid that has Lexa's eyes.

Then, the couch. It all started on the couch. They really tried to keep it in their pants and act like they weren't fucking each other with their eyes while casually drinking a whole bottle of wine that Lexa had brought, but as soon as they ran out of wine, they ran out of excuses.

Clarke wanted Lexa to see how pretty she made her bedroom look, she put it an effort to make it look just like the coffee shop's garden. Pretty fairy lights and candles made the atmosphere a lot sexier than Clarke had expected. However, the surprise had to wait. It happens that it takes Lexa two glasses of wine to get happy drunk. Clarke secretly loved it.

She couldn't wait any longer, she thought "fuck it" and jumped over Lexa on the couch.

After Lexa had come, Clarke told her to go to the bedroom and wait for her, because she would take the bottle and the glasses to the sink. Clarke really just needed a moment to breath and smile as hard as she needed to. But Lexa followed her instead.

The second time was in the kitchen.

Right on top of the table that they had first talked to each other.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, a tipsy Lexa nearly cried. Clarke was trying to make it perfect for her, and it really was.

" _You did this for me_?" she said with shaking lips. It wasn't even a big thing, but Clarke could see how happy that made Lexa feel. Something is the way she said it made Clarke remember something in the back of her mind, she just wasn't really willing to give it a big thought. All she was focusing on was to kiss Lexa like if she was the most precious thing in the world.

And now, laying in bed with her, a movie of the night starts to play in her brain and she starts to put all the pieces together and-

"Lexa," Clarke whispers and squeezes her body a little bit. "I remember!"

Lexa, who was almost sleeping as a happy little spoon, turns in her arms to look at her. She takes a lock of blond hair off Clarke's face. "What?"

"The night we met," Clarke explains, she raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I think I remember!"

Lexa gives a warm chuckle. "Ok, Sherlock," she says. "And what did you discover, exactly?"

Clarke has a grin on her mouth before she laughs at the flashbacks that color her mind. She looks at Lexa, who still has a lopsided smile full of expectancy on her face but very tired eyes, and sighs. The sex with this woman? It is amazing is so many different ways she couldn't even start to describe how good it makes her whole body feel. But, indeed, one of her most favorite things is to be able to have a talk tomorrow morning with a cup of coffee with her. It makes her remind the day that they woke up together. The day they talked a whole day in bed about video games, the universe, childhood memories and favorite things. The day she fell in love with her.

Lexa looks really tired, her eyes close again and she pouts. Clarke thinks it's the most adorable thing. She places a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, it can wait," she says. "I'll tell you everything about it tomorrow morning."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! One more chapter left and I already miss writing this story. What do you_ _think? Comments make my heart happy!  
Also, here's my tumblr (loupagneau), for you to follow, if you want to. Lots of love! X_**


	10. Chapter 10

_It could be the effects of the alcohol and all the dance club atmosphere right now, but as Clarke dances, she wonders that if someone ever asks her where would she want to be five years from now, she'd proudly say that she'd want the exact life she's living at the moment._

 _Everything is just in perfect harmony. Her job, her self-esteem and her nightlife. H_ _er drunk brain is proudly affirming that yes, Clarke Griffin is quite a big deal. She knows what she wants, she pursues what makes her heart happy and she knows how to have fun._ _That's why that lonely girl on the bar checking her phone all the time is bugging her._ _It doesn't look like she's in the same vibe as everyone else is._

 _Clarke can't hide her grin as she walks to the bar.  
_  
 _"Monty, give me two shots of tequila, please," Clarke leans in the bar, right next to that girl and winks at the barman, who happens to be her close friend._

 _Monty prepares the shots with a playful smile. They have been partners in crime for years now, he knows exactly what to do when Clarke acts like that. "_ _Here're two shots for my lady Griffin," he hands her the two shots and winks at her, "my very gay and dear friend."_

 _Clarke looks at the girl with the corner of her eye. Nothing. No sign of any sudden interest. She's still looking down at her phone.  
_  
 _"Thank you," Clarke says. "But I'm_ bisexual _, Monty," she corrects him. "I'm all for cute boys and stunning brown-haired girls."_

 _The girl, finally, looks up, but she didn't expect to lock eyes with that familiar blonde so quickly._ _Clarke notices the girl has sleepy eyes and a lazy smile appears on her mouth.  
_  
 _Oh no, she is already pretty wasted._

 _"Hi," Clarke says. "This is for you," she hesitantly hands the girl the other shot, wondering now that actually giving her another shot may not be the best thing do to right now._

 _"Oh, I remember you," s_ _he puts her phone inside her purse and chuckles to herself, ignoring the fact that Clarke's holding a shot for her._

 _"Do you?"_

 _Clarke freezes for a moment. What can she say? She loves women. She likes to pick up women so much it already happened to her to pick up the same girl in the same night more than one time without realizing. She thinks now that maybe she had already met that pretty girl in front of her._

 _If not in this club, possibly in her dreams._

 _Those lips, though._

 _"Your name is Clork, you like my outfit and people let you enter this place without questioning that you're not in line," she coldly says, trying her best not to sound disappointed. "We met outside, but you're so automatic you don't even remember me."_

 _And the girl walks away._

 _"Hey, wait-"_

 _Clarke didn't expect that to hit her so personally, but it does. She feels her heart aching, not only because it is painfully true, but because the way she said it makes her feel like she had just made a huge mistake. She has been making huge mistakes for a while now._

 _She made Clarke go from "life is great" to "I'm an egocentric bitch" in seconds._

 _And Clarke doesn't even know her name._

* * *

 _"Bell, I need your help," Clarke doesn't care that Bellamy is kissing a random guy. She tries to shout a little louder, considering the noisy place. "BELLAMY!"_

 _Bellamy doesn't stop kissing the guy, he just lifts his middle finger to Clarke._

 _Great._

 _She looks around. It's going to be impossible to find that girl among all these dancing people. Especially now that she had to take the two shots of tequila. She feels the alcohol kicking in. She's on a mission, she needs to find that girl to apologize her about things she shouldn't really apologize._

 _A very drunk Clarke finds the solution. She fearlessly walks to the stage where the DJ is happily mixing his songs._

 _"Jasper, I need your help," she says as loud as she can, but Jasper is still focusing on dealing with all that buttons._

 _"What did you call me?"_

 _Clarke rolls her eyes. "Ughhh, DJasper."_

 _"You're so drunk," he chuckles. He hits a button before taking his headphone out of his ears to pay full attention to Clarke. "In what can I help you, tequila breath?"_

 _"I need to find a girl," she quickly says. "Give me a mic."_

 _Jasper knows it may not be a good idea, but he's curious to see why Clarke is acting like that, so he lowers the volume of the current song and hands the mic to Clarke. "Ok, the show is yours."_

 _Clarke clears her throat and takes the mic, trying to ignore the fact that this is the most ridiculous and pathetic thing on Earth and there are at least one hundred people staring and judging at her right now. "Hey," she says. "Excuse me guys, but I need to find a girl."_

 _Before she lets herself be overwhelmed by the fact she's being booed, she continues. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, come on guys, you know how it is, help a bro out."_

 _Jasper's trying really hard not to laugh, but he takes the mic and decides to play along. "Miss Clarke Griffin looking for her girl!" he says and people decide to support him with cheerful noises. "How is she like?" he puts the mic close to Clarke's mouth._

 _Clarke feels she's being interrogated._

 _"She's brunette, wavy hair in a ponytail, she's wearing a leather jacket and her eyes are pretty green," she says. "Please, if you're listening to me, meet me outside. Please, I really hope you're not mad at me."_

 _"You heard the girl," Jasper says. "Meet Clarke outside, pretty-brunette-with-a-leather-jacket-on."_

 _Clarke takes a deep breath as she walks down the stage's stairs to make her way outside and finally find out if the embarrassing last minutes were at least worth it. She's starting to think that if she doesn't find the girl tonight, she's going to be in this club every single day until she finds her again. She gets lost in her thoughts until she brushes shoulders with someone._

 _Someone with really big green eyes looking at her._

 _"You did that for me?" she says, her voice giving away that she's maybe too overwhelmed._

 _Clarke doesn't think twice and the girl is too drunk to care._

 _They're kissing._

 _Then they're kissing outside._

 _Then they stop to take more shots._

 _Then they're fucking in the bathroom._

 _Then they're holding hands in the taxi back home._

* * *

Lexa wakes up with that familiar scent of coffee in the air. She soon presumes that, since Clarke's not in bed with her, she's in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. She feels warm inside, different from the last time she woke up alone in Clarke's bed and was scared to meet the owner of that weird and angry cat in that pretty messy bedroom.

She gets out of bed, puts on Clarke's blue robe that was purposely on top of the bed, and fixes her hair in a messy hair bun. She silently walks to the kitchen to find Clarke happily humming while preparing the table. Lexa leans against the door frame and sighs because of that, making Clarke realize she's there.

"Finally," Clarke smiles as she pours coffee on the mug. "Good morning to you, sleepy head."

"Don't blame me," Lexa crosses her arms, but can't help hiding the bright smile on her face.

It's funny that they're two grown-ups smiling like dorks at each other because they had sex the night before. But there's more, it's that feeling you have when you know you have found the love of your life. You know it because you _feel_ it. It's simple, it's like if life sucked before them. Words are not even needed, it's all in the way they look at each other.

Lexa steps closer and hugs Clarke from behind, gently pulling down the strap of her tank top and tracing kisses on her bare shoulder, making Clarke close her eyes and sigh in pleasure.

Clarke turns in Lexa's arms to face her, but in an excellent and awkward synchrony, they hear the door opening.

"Aden, wait!" they hear Octavia's tired voice followed by little steps running inside the apartment and then stopping. "Let's please sit quietly on the couch until auntie O. finds CLARKE AND LEXA because we don't want you TO SEE THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE, right?"

"Right!" they hear Aden innocently agreeing. They look at each other and stifle a laugh as they hear him throwing himself on the couch and Lincoln talking in codes with Octavia.

"He probably insisted on having lunch with us," Lexa whispers and smiles when Clarke kisses the apple of her cheek, as in an automatic way to reaffirm that she's not bothered about it. If someone asks Clarke now where would she want to be five years from know, she knows that it doesn't matter the job, the clubs or anything else as long as she has Lexa.

"I'll cook him the best Kraft's Mac and Cheese he'll ever eat."

In that first morning in this exact kitchen, they both somehow knew they were going to be something. Something _big_.

Today, they truly are recognizing that.

They're a family.

* * *

 ** _This one was fun to write! Thank you for reading, guys! I'll keep posting my_ _fics and edits on my tumblr_** , ** _if you want to check it out! (loupagneau . tumbl_** r ** _ **.** com)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS!**

 **I will no longer share my work on this platform. Please check my account at AO3 (BSnows) because I have been posting a lot of new work there! I will no longer post anything here!**

 **I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter of this fic, but I actually might write something more after I finish my new fic, Heathens, who's also being posted only there from now on.**

 **I really hope to see you all there!**

 **BSnows**


End file.
